One Life Lost
One Life Lost Book Two of the Divided Series This is a fanfiction by Eevee. Enjoy~ Allegiances THUNDERCLAN LEADER - Redwing - red tom with three black stripes on his forehead and a black tail tip DEPUTY - '''Starlingsong - grey-brown tom with amber eyes '''MEDICINE CAT - '''Berrytail - spiky pelted tan-colored tom '''WARRIORS ''(toms, and she-cats without kits)'' Aurastorm - gray and white tom Apprentice '''- Cloudpaw Rainstorm - tortoiseshell she-cat Tigerstripe - tabby tom Longtail - tortoiseshell tom Thunderdancer - flame-colored tom Joltflight - white she-cat with black patches '''Apprentice - Nightpaw Pounceleap - stone-gray tom Silverwind - silver tabby tom Sunblaze - pale orange tabby she-cat Creamheart - cream tabby she-cat Cougarfrost - tan-colored tom with markings like a mountain lion's Spottedfur - tortoiseshell she-cat Skystorm - pale blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes Jaywing - light grey tom with pale blue eyes Snowsky - pure white she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICES Cloudpaw - white she-cat with grey patches Nightpaw - pure black tom QUEENS AND KITS None ELDERS Blindeyes - brown she-cat; blind in both eyes 'WindClan' LEADER -''' Greenmoor - light gray she-cat with green eyes 'DEPUTY -' Pounce - brown tabby tom; former barn cat '''MEDICINE CAT - '''Tornfur - former warrior tom; scarred black pelt with blue eyes '''WARRIORS ''(toms, and she-cats without kits)'' Wolfhowl - thick-furred tom with gray, reddish-brown, and white splotches Rosestem - pink-orange she-cat Robinfur - gray and black she-cat with red chest and belly Apprentice - Rabbitpaw Stormbreak - blue-gray tom Apprentice - Pinepaw Quietsong - shy dark orange she-cat Turtlefoot - energetic young tom Sparrowwing - gray she-cat Lemonfur - pale yellow-orange tabby tom Apprentice, '''Shadepaw Limeclaw - very light gray tom Mistyeyes - brown tabby she-cat with white markings and cerulean-colored eyes Sweetmew- gentle, thick-furred she-cat '''APPRENTICES Pinepaw - gray she-cat with black stripes Rabbitpaw - jumpy light gray tom Shadepaw - dark gray tabby she-cat QUEENS AND KITS Darkpelt - dark brown she-cat (mother to Lemonfur's kits; Furzekit, a grey tom with a white underbelly and green eyes; Blazekit, a pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes; and Runningkit, a dark brown tabby tom) ELDERS Lightfur - white she-cat with a gray tail Slashnose - battle-scarred blue-gray tom 'RiverClan' LEADER -''' Bluewater - blue-gray tom 'DEPUTY -' Raindrop - light gray - almost white - she-cat '''MEDICINE CAT - '''Greycinder - silvery she-cat '''WARRIORS Larkflight - brown she-cat with white patches Gingerotter - fierce ginger she-cat Crookedtail - gray tabby tom with broken tail Rockfur - dark gray - almost black - tom Darktail - white she-cat with ginger stripes and dark ginger tail Mistysun - speckled orange she-cat Silverbird - silvery-gray she-cat Runningfire - brown tabby she-cat with ginger stripes ' Apprentice, '''Brackenpaw '''APPRENTICES' Brackenpaw - ginger tom QUEENS AND KITS Mousefang - gray tabby she-cat and white patches (mother of Rockfur's kit - Mistkit, gray tom) Fernshadow - dark gray she-cat; expecting Crookedtail's kits 'ShadowClan' LEADER -''' Yellowpool - small yellow-orange tabby she-cat 'DEPUTY - ' '''MEDICINE CAT - '''Truesong - cream-colored she-cat '''WARRIORS Darkfur - dark-striped tom Frozenwhisker - tabby tom with whiskers so stiff it seems like they're frozen Apprentice - Foxpaw Hollowtail - tan tom with a stiff tail Toadleap - black and white tom Apprentice - Mosspaw Squirrelshadow - dark orange-brown tom Apprentice - Longpaw Nightfur - dark tom Apprentice - Stripepaw Scatterleaf - dapple-furred she-cat Lionwhisker - golden-brown tom APPRENTICES Longpaw - pale tabby she-cat with a stripe running down her back Mosspaw - small grey tabby Foxpaw - reddish tom with a white muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip and dark paws and ears QUEENS AND KITS Cloudchaser - white dappled tortoiseshell (mother of Hollowtail's kits; Icekit, tortoishell she-kit with white patches, Stormkit, tan and white tom) Flameheart - firey orange she-cat with strange purple-blue eyes (mother of Darkfur's kits; Firekit - flame-colored tom with purple-blue eyes, Frostkit, white she-cat with dark patches and green eyes, and Patchkit, black-and-gray tom with green eyes) ELDERS Limptail - thin tabby tom; oldest cat in ShadowClan Applefall - reddish-white she-cat CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS Raven - sleek black tom; barn cat Sparrow - brownish-gray she-cat; barn cat Crow - young gray tom; barn cat Noble - long-furred tom with a black back; loner Petal - short-furred tabby she-cat; kittypet (has not been to the Cutter) Neko - fat tabby kittypet (has been to Cutter) Prolouge ''' ''The red-brown tom's pelt bristled as he ''waited for the other former leaders. A white pelt flashed out of the corner of his eye, followed by a long white tail. "Whitestar," the former WindClan leader greeted. Whitestar looked at him through narrowed amber eyes. "Volestar. Why did you need me here?" "That will wait until the others get here." Volestar replied, looking off into the distance. He flicked an ear as a twig snapped behind him. Without turning, he mewed, "Cinderstar." The ginger-pelted she-cat mumbled, "That would've been a perfect stalking tecnique if that branch hadn't been in the way." Then her voice got a bit louder and she meowed, "Hello, Volestar, Whitestar." Volestar turned, then glanced around. "Where's Miststar?" They couldn't start the meeting without the former RiverClan leader. "Over here." A dark blue-grey tom slipped out of the shadows, his eyes cold. "What is it, Volestar?" "We have important manners to discuss, Miststar." Volestar mewed evenly. He curled his tail around his paws as he watched Miststar sit a tail-length away from Cinderstar. "So, as you know, our deputies are either on the verge of death-" Cinderstar shifted her paws. "-held captive by Twolegs-" Miststar flicked his ears. "-or have yet to wake from unconciousness." Whitestar looked at Volestar, her amber eyes distressed. "So having a leader doesn't seem likely for the Clans." Volestar mewed, sweeping his tail over the ground. "Yet, there is a glow of hope in the darkness that threatens." The listening leaders all pricked their ears hopefully. "Only a noble heart can save the divided." Cinderstar blinked. "Divided..." she whispered, looking at her small ginger paws. None of the other three leaders seemed to hear her whisper, as Miststar rose to his paws. "What do you mean - noble heart?" Miststar growled. His starry fur bristled nervously. Volestar shook his head. "That is for you to find out. And," he added, "for our medicine cats to discover." He stood up, and flicked his tail. "We will tell our medicine cats. I shall tell Tornfur." The brown tom padded toward a small pool of water, and faded out of sight. Whitestar closed her eyes and faded as well, with Miststar doing the same. That left Cinderstar, still looking at her paws. What did Volestar mean... divided, noble heart... She looked upward, her green eyes dark. She sighed, and then faded away, to pass the message to Truesong. '''Chapter 1 Berrytail nervously paced in front of the unconcious Redwing, concerned that the tom hadn't awoken yet. His pale tan fur was bristling as Rainstorm called, "Is he awake yet?" Concern filled her voice. "No, Rainstorm. I'm sorry." Berrytail replied in misery. The tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to him and blinked sadly. "Berrynose, you're working too hard. You haven't fallen asleep since the night the attack took place." "It's only two days..." Berrytail yawned, practically swaying on his paws. Rainstorm nudged his toward his nest. "Don't worry, I'll get someone to watch him." "No, I'd rather... yaaawn... you watch him yourself." Berrytail mumbled, curling up in his nest. He heard Rainstorm say something, but he was already slipping into sleep. Berrynose opened his eyes, expecting to be in his den. Instead, he was surrounded by distressed-looking cats, all unfamiliar to him. He widened his blue eyes in surprise, and maybe out of slight fear. All of the cats had wounds still bleeding, and they had shadowy faces with slightly glowing eyes. Slightly afraid, the cream-colored tom meowed, "W-who are you? What do you need?" One stepped forward. It was a small, scrawny-looking she-cat with ragged, blood-stained pale brown fur. She whispered, "Help." "How?" Berrynose stammered, surprised by the she-cat's terrifyingly poor condition. The soft mew was the same. "Help." Berrytail stepped forward to where he could examine the she-cat's wounds, but she shrank back and let out a terrified whimper as she and all the other wounded cats dissolved into black mist, leaving Berrynose standing, frozen, in a field of black. He managed to wrench his eyes shut, hoping to open them to see his den. But when he opened them again, he was staring into a pond. Instead of his scruffy cream fur, he saw russet fur with three dark stripes on its head. Redwing. The russet tom yowled, "Someone? Anyone? Hel-" Berrytail jolted awake. He was panting heavily, and Rainstorm was staring at him with concern pooling in her eyes. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Divided Series